1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to audio equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular rear shelf speaker apparatus wherein the same permits the masking and subsequent and selective presentation of a speaker relative to a vehicular rear shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Speaker apparatus of various types for use in vehicles is known, and particularly such structure is typically fixedly mounted when utilized within a vehicular rear shelf compartment. Cabinet structure for such mounting is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,965 to Murayama, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,835 also to Murayama sets forth a further example of cabinetry structure in the fixed mounting of an audio speaker to a vehicular rear shelf plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,369 to Dodrill and U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,776 to Kasai, et al. set forth further examples of speaker placement within an associated vehicle.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular rear shelf speaker apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting the masking of the positioning of the vehicle audio speakers during periods of non-use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.